User talk:Alice Kaye
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wakfu Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Alice Kaye page. If you need help using the Wakfu Wiki, you can check the starting guide, or ask in our forums. You can also check the Community-corner to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around the Wiki. Happy editing, -- Yechnagoth (Talk) 02:22, March 2, 2012 Yes, I know that. I even asked a friend of mine which has a monitor with 1900x1600 resolution (or something around that, either way, its big), and the borders don't fit the image. However there is no way for me to get a bigger image, it was hard enough to get this one to this size in a decent quality, and while I wanted to have the image better (and even edit it), I will not be playing anymore and also do not want to waste much time on it. Still, its better than nothing and better than before, it doesn't look so bad with the borders blacked out, perhaps I could make the change smoother, but I don't think I can increase the size. I will look into it later, thanks for reminding me of that. On the good side, it will fit well for most monitors as not so many people have huge monitors, it fits mine which is 21'' and that's already large compared to many others.'' Yechnagoth 02:36, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I was thinking in doing something like that to solve it, though editing is not what I'm best at so I'd be a bit clueless till I found out how. I'll test it out. Yechnagoth 03:06, March 2, 2012 (UTC) There :) Yechnagoth 03:10, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I liked it too =) Oh. I'd really have no clue, I'd probably do it with pencils by erasing the borders a bit. I do have photoshop and use it a lot, but I use it mostly to draw (I'm an artist/designer), I rarely use other tools like effects and so on. Yechnagoth 03:18, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Must be some kind of bug, there is one of them in which the image name is not working. Only the ones I moved the image first and the file later that worked. Edit: Oh, making an edit on the page makes the image work as it should. Yechnagoth 13:03, March 4, 2012 (UTC) There's not enough space there to put that (even though it fits perfectly, the system is kinda fucked up and says there isn't) Unless you can think of a different organization to make it fit, it won't be possible to put it in there. I thought about merging bags with haven bag, but then it would not make sense for the haven bag stuff. Yechnagoth 15:17, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that worked. Just need to create the page for it, it links to boutique. Yechnagoth 16:41, March 4, 2012 (UTC) That menu is very limited, its not created by coding, its something wikia gives all wikis, so the limit is 10 links in the last dropdown (and no more, you can't add a 4th dropdown after it either). It might be possible to add more through js like I heard someone tried, but I only know css/html, and I don't know how well it would work. They don't allow any changes to the first tab also (you can't even add more links). And that's already better than before, you used to be limited to a navigation like this one: link I'd add a lot more links if this wasn't so limited. But anyways, on the point of how to organize it: It would need to be something within those limits. Yechnagoth 17:09, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Most of those items already fall under other categories though (like decoration and weapons), so perhaps just leave as is and put store items under normal categories? And add boutique as a second category in the item page, just so you can have a list of all boutique items through that category. Yechnagoth 17:18, March 4, 2012 (UTC)